Las improntas de Seth y Embry: practicamente hermanas
by draxanlea
Summary: Dos chicas nuevas en La Push que acaban siendo como hermanas. Seth se imprima por una de ella y lucha porque ella sienta lo mismo que él. Embry se imprima de la otra pero hay un problema... su corazón ya está ocupado por el de otro lobo. De como dos chicas cambian la vida de los chicos de la manada
1. Chapter 1: ¿eres nueva?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer excepto los que no conozcan que son exclusivamente míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Eres nueva?<strong>

Acababa de llegar con su padre y su hermano a su nueva casa. Un lugar que ella pensó que nunca llamaría hogar. Se mudaba al estado de Washington desde el estado de Louisiana. Su madre llevaba viajando todo el verano para llevar todas sus cosas y organizarlo todo. Esta era la primera vez que vería el pueblo de La Push y no podía estar menos emocionada. Había dejado a sus amigos y familia todo por culpa de su ya no tan querido hermano.

Siempre se había llevado bien con él e incluso le había admirado. Su hermano, Thomas, había sido adoptado cuando apenas tenía un mes de edad y fue muy esperado pues su madre no podía tener hijos o eso es lo que le habían dicho los médicos, pues a los pocos meses de que Thomas llegará a su casa se enteraron de que estaba embarazada de ella. Y así nació ellla, Olivia, un año más pequeña que su hermano y al contrario de lo que todo el mundo podía pensar, no la mimada de la casa. No es que sus padres no le quisieran sino que en un intento de que él no se sintiera desplazado hacían todo lo contrario, desplazarle a ella.

¿Y cuál era la razón por la que iba a vivir en un pueblo indígena y alejarse de todos los que le importaban? Eso es muy fácil de explicar. Su hermano empezó a preguntar sobre sus padres biológicos hacia un año y lo único que sus padres sabían de su madre, lo único que había escrito en los papeles de adopción era La Push. No un nombre. Ni una dirección de contacto. Sino el nombre de una reserva india al norte del país.

Por lo que su hermano se enteró en ese momento de que era indio o al menos medio indio y empezó a interesarse y a buscar más información sobre las tribus indígenas de América. Un día decidió hablar con sus padres y les pidió visitar el susodicho pueblo pues quería conocer sus raíces. Sus padres no se lo negaron y finalmente tras pensarlo mucho decidieron trasladarse allí. Y esa era la razón por la que estaban en el lugar menos soleado de todo Estados Unidos y rodeada por un profundo y espeso bosque.

Miró suspirando a la casa en la que iban a vivir a partir de ahora. Era bonita pero un poco más pequeña a la que tenían en Nueva Orleans. Estaba limitada por el bosque ya que había que cruzar un pequeño camino para llegar a ella y tenía un jardín inmenso. Por un momento pensó que podría tomar allí el sol feliz hasta que se dio cuenta de que allí casi nunca hacia sol y se entristeció aún más. Y la verdad es que el tiempo que hacía en esos momentos no le daba muchas esperanzas futuras pues solo estaban a 1 de septiembre y el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado. No se veía ni un solo pequeño hueco de azul ni se colaba un mísero rayo de sol entre todas esas nubes grises.

Subió las escaleras del porche, pasando de largo a su madre sin siquiera mirarla y entró en la estancia. Su madre la había decorado creando un bonito espacio abierto en toda la planta baja en la que se veía la cocina, el comedor y el salón que aunque no tenían puerta entre ellos estaban correctamente espaciados. No se quedó mucho rato mirando y se encaminó hacia las escaleras ya que supuso que su habitación estaba en la planta de arriba. Encontró la puerta en la que ponía su nombre con letras negras de madera colocado por su madre que siempre cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle pues era decoradora de interiores. Abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrada. Esa habitación era mucho más grande que la que poseía en su antiguo hogar. Tenía una cama de matrimonio para ella sola en medio de la habitación, a la derecha había un escritorio para hacer sus deberes que en ese momento estaba lleno de cajas al igual que el suelo y pegado a este un armario gigante de cuatro puertas; a la izquierda había una cómoda y dos butacas a juego con toda la habitación en la que predominaba sobre todo el blanco y beige.

Cerró la puerta tras ella e intentó cambiar su cara de asombro pues estaba claro que su madre le había dado la habitación más grande por un intento de que les volviera hablar. Sí, llevaba tres meses, desde que se enteró de que se mudaban, sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los tres pues que te obliguen a mudarte por el simple hecho de que tu hermano conozca sus orígenes no es algo que le gusté a una chica que tiene ya su vida hecha en una ciudad aunque lo que menos le gustaba de todo era que se hubiesen ido a vivir a un pueblo. En su opinión en los pueblos solo se podía quedar uno en casa encerrado sin hacer nada pues no había ni centros comerciales ni una gran variedad de cafeterías donde podía pasar el rato con sus amigos. Y eso es lo que le esperaba en los próximos dos años ya que tenía planeado que en cuanto cumpliera los 18 se iba a ir de esa casa y no volver nunca más.

Empezó a abrir las cajas que había en la habitación en busca de su pijama pues pensaba quedarse en la cama todo el fin de semana. Justo encima de él encontró un portarretratos en el que había una foto suya y de Thomas de cuando fueron a Disneyland. Sonrió al verla. Los dos estaban haciendo una mueca y tenían unas orejas de Minnie puestas sobre la cabeza con su lazo rojo con lunares blancos. Él no quería ir pero al final le convenció para que fuera con ella pues sino sus padres no la hubieran dejado ir sola. Thomas estuvo con las orejas los cuatro días que estuvieron en el parque y ella no podía parar de reír cada vez que le veía con ellas. No le pegaban nada. Él era alto y musculoso y el contraste con ellas era ridículo. Pero así era él, espontáneo y aunque le costase un poco decirlo muy buen hermano. Siempre había cuidado de ella como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta pero no contestó pues no hablaba a ninguno y además estaba absorta mirando la foto. La persona que llamó decidió abrir la puerta al ella no contestar y al girarse vio a su hermano y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Él la abrazo sin dudarlo como hacia siempre y la acompaño a su cama para que se sentara en ella mientras sus brazos seguían rodeándola.

-Nos lo pasamos muy bien esa semana ¿verdad? –le preguntó Thomas cuando ella pudo calmarse y él notó la foto que aún sostenía en sus manos.

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas de cuando Garfio la tomó contigo y te seguía a todas partes? – le preguntó mirando la foto también.

-Y tú no parabas de reírte –respondió sonriendo con melancolía- Oli, llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el verano pero entre que no nos hablas y estabas todo el día fuera con tus amigas no he tenido ocasión.

-Lo sé, ¿y quieres que haga? Me habéis obligado a venir aquí ni siquiera han dejado que me quedé a vivir con los abuelos –dijo molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Veo normal tu reacción, un poco exagerada pero al fin y al cabo normal –hizo una pausa- yo lo que quería es pedirte perdón. Solo intentaba conocer mis orígenes –suspiró- en ningún momento pensaba que a papa y mama se les iba a pasar por la cabeza venir a vivir aquí. Yo también tenía su vida allí y por eso te comprendo. Así que lo siento –finalizó apesadumbrado.

Olivia le miró durante unos segundos considerando perdonarle pues sabía que su disculpa era sincera. Y, además, con alguien se tenía que llevar bien de la casa y prefería que fuera con él que con sus padres. Y también estaba el hecho de que le había echado muchísimo de menos esos tres meses sin hablarse.

-Te perdono pero te sigo odiando un poquito –le dije indicando con sus dedos el "poquito".

-Me conformo con que me hables y no solo me gruñas –contestó éste mientras le revolvía el pelo de cabeza.

Hacia dos segundo que le había perdonado y ya le estaba fastidiando con esa manía que tenía él de revolverla el pelo y que ella odiaba. Se lo intentó arreglar con los dedos como pudo fastidiada lo que provocó una carcajada de su hermano.

-¿Estás nerviosa por empezar en un nuevo instituto? –le preguntó después de un rato.

-¿Tú que crees? ¿No lo estás tú? –le devolvió ella la pregunta.

Pero no le contestó pues su madre les llamó para que bajaran a cenar y ambos se levantaron de la cama. Él salió de su habitación corriendo como siempre que oía algo respecto a comida y ella más tranquila después de dejar el portarretratos sobre su mesita de noche.

¿Qué si estaba nerviosa por su primer día de instituto? Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Iba a ser la chica nueva a la que todo el mundo mira. Además, era un instituto quileute ¿había alguna posibilidad de que hubiera alguien de fuera de la reserva? No lo creía. Su hermano se iba a adaptar rápido pero ella sabía que a ella le iba a costar bastante.

A unos metros de allí y unas horas más tarde…

Cuando sonó el despertador no se lo podía creer ¿De verdad ya era lunes? La semana de mudanza se le había pasado volando. Y hoy empezaba en un nuevo instituto en La Push. El lugar en el que peor clima hacía de todo el país aunque no se podía quejar mucho porque comparando el tiempo entre Port Angeles y La Push la diferencia era de apenas un par de grados.

¿Y todo por qué? El amor. Su madre se había enamorado de un hombre de la reserva y se había casado con él en Las Vegas. Como pensaba ella irónicamente todo muy romántico y típico de películas. Aunque parte de la culpa de mudarse a La Push la tenía ella, Lucia Benson. Su madre le preguntó si le importaba cambiar de ciudad porque aunque su nuevo marido trabajaba en Forks podía irse a vivir con ellas a Port Angeles, pero Lucia le dijo que no pasaba nada que estaría cerca de sus amigos, a muy poca distancia. No sabía exactamente por qué había aceptado. Quizás era porque ese mismo día se había enterado que su novio le había puesto los cuernos con su mejor amiga. Un clásico donde los haya. Ella misma les había pillado besándose en un banco del parque cerca de su antigua casa. Así que vio el irse como una buena forma de cambiar de aires y empezar de cero. Pero ahora que lo pensaba no había sido muy buena idea.

Se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas y miró por la ventana. Para su sorpresa y seguramente la de más en la reserva parecía que iba a ser un día soleado. Cosa que no había ocurrido en la semana que llevaba allí por lo que escogió una falda beige y una camisa suelta de manga tres cuartos marrón a juego para aprovechar el buen tiempo que supuso que iba a escasear y se dirigió a la ducha.

Una vez lista bajó a desayunar. David, el marido de su madre, estaba preparando unas tortitas que depositó en la mesa cuando se sentó en su sitio o al menos en el sitio que había ocupado los demás días.

-¿Estás nerviosa por tu primer día? –le preguntó mientras cogía una botella de zumo de naranja de la nevera y se la pasaba.

Le iba a contestar un seco "obvio" pero no quería ser borde con él ya que desde que empezó a salir con su madre se había esforzado para llevarse bien con ella. No tenía hijos y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él porque aunque no tuviera mucho tacto con una adolescente al menos no tenía que lidiar con un hermanastro o hermanastra. No sabía lo mucho que se equivocaba.

-Sí, un poco –le contestó sonriendo ligeramente mientras cogía dos tortitas y pinchaba un trozo de una con su tenedor.

-No te preocupes. El primer día siempre es duro pero pronto harás amigos –le intentó animar.

Ella simplemente le sonrió y siguió comiendo su desayuno. No era una persona que le gustara hablar mucho por las mañanas pues cualquier cosa que le dijeran le solía molestar y no quería discutir con su padrastro tan pronto. Al menos hasta que no hubiera confianza.

Su madre entró en la cocina para desearla suerte mientras Lucia cogía su mochila y salía con David que era el que la iba a llevar al instituto para que conociera el camino. Mientras estaban en el coche le estuvo explicando las cosas en que se tenía que fijar para volver a casa ¡Cómo si fuera muy grande la distancia que tenía que recorrer!

Una vez llegaron al instituto se bajó del coche mientras él le deseaba un buen día. El instituto era mucho más pequeño que el de Port Angeles unas tres veces más pequeño. Tenía un patio con un par de canchas de baloncesto y un campo de fútbol y estaba formado por un solo edificio blanco que parecía bastante viejo. Tenía un aparcamiento lateral en el que había varios coches aparcados y algunos alumnos estaban apoyados en ellos conversando.

Decidió entrar lo más rápido posible para llegar a la secretaría que es donde tenía que pedir su nuevo horario para las clases. Caminó rápido esquivando a algunos alumnos que ya estaban entrando por la puerta y buscó con la vista donde estaba la secretaría. Por suerte, estaba situada a la derecha nada más entrar. Así no tendría que preguntar a nadie.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que la secretaría le atendiera ya que estaba hablando por teléfono. En ese momento entraron dos personas más hablando y se dio la vuelta para observarles.

La chica era morena y tenía unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas vestía unos pantalones cortos negros de tallo alto y una camiseta roja y era más o menos de la misma altura que Lucia. Sin embargo, el chico era mucho más alto que ella y bastante guapo, era moreno y con la piel morena, muy parecida a la de todos en La Push. Él tenía pinta de ser un nativo pero ella no lo parecía.

-¡Hola! ¿No serás nueva, verdad? –le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Sí… -iba a contestar algo más pero en ese momento le interrumpió la chica.

-¡Genial! No voy a ser la única –contestó entusiasmada y acercándose a ella –soy Olivia y este de aquí es mi hermano Thomas –le dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-Yo soy Lucia –le contestó dándoles la mano a los dos- así que ¿vosotros también sois nuevos? ¿A qué curso vais?

-Yo voy a último curso y ella a penúltimo –le respondió Thomas.

-Yo también voy a penúltimo curso.

No pudieron añadir más pues en ese momento les atendió la secretaria y les dio a cada uno su horario. Olivia y Lucia compararon los suyos y comprobaron que les tocaba en todas las clases juntas menos en dos por lo que ambas estaban contentas. Ninguna esperaba que hubiera otro nuevo alumno pues La Push era un sitio pequeño. Y conocerse les dio fuerzas. Además, gracias a esa pequeña reunión en secretaria tenían una persona conocida en clase.

-Nos toca en la clase 20 –comentó Olivia mientras miraba el horario y a los lados confundida- la verdad es que nos podían haber dado un mapa.

-Pues si –la apoyó su compañera mirando también confundida a su alrededor.

-Mirad ahí está la clase 2 –dijo Thomas señalando a una puerta de su derecha- y la de la izquierda es la 3 así que supongo que irán en orden –comentó. Ninguna se había fijado en el numerito de encima de la puerta- bueno chicas yo me voy que me toca en la 3. Nos vemos luego –dijo mientras se dirigía a la clase y se despedía con la mano de ellas.

Las dos chicas siguieron los números por el pasillo. Varios alumnos se les quedaban mirando e incluso las señalaban cuchicheando. Lucia iba a comentar algo pero vio como Olivia les miraba de reojo y decidía ignorarlos así que ella hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a hablar sobre de dónde eran y su vida antes de llegar a la reserva.

Finalmente llegaron a la clase que era la más alejada de la puerta principal y entraron en ella. Había algunos alumnos ya sentados en su sitio y hablando entre ellos pero cuando entraron todos se quedaron callados mirándolas. Decidieron sentarse en la última fila detrás de dos chicos que no las habían mirado tan descaradamente. Se sorprendieron por lo altos que eran pero eso no las acobardo. Al sentarse se dieron la vuelta para saludarlas.

-¿Sois nuevas? –les preguntó uno con una sonrisa blanca en su cara.

Supusieron que esa iba a ser la pregunta del día.


	2. Chapter 2:Seth y Tyler

**Seth Clearwater y Tyler Sullivan**

-¿Sois nuevas? –les preguntó uno de los chicos que se sentaba delante suyo.

-Sí, yo soy Lucia y ella es Olivia –le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Encantado, yo soy Brady y él es Collin –se presentó amablemente él que no les había hecho la anterior pregunta.

-¿Os conocíais ya? –preguntó Collin.

-No, pero ya sabes la unión hace la fuerza –le respondió Olivia sonriendo mientras Lucy afirmaba con la cabeza apoyando su argumento.

-Cierto, vais a ser el centro de atención al menos las dos primeras semanas de clase –afirmó confirmando éste sus peores pesadillas- al menos Nessie lo fue el año pasado –añadió pensativo.

-Nessie sigue siendo el centro de atención –le comentó su amigo.

No sabían a quién se referían pero no pudieron preguntar nada pues el profesor ya había entrado en clase. Olivia miró a Lucy que la miró a su vez con cara de pánico y giraron rápidamente la cabeza hacia el profesor pues las había nombrado para que se presentaran delante de toda la clase. Por suerte para Olivia, no tuvieron que levantarse hasta el encerado con hacerlo en su sitio les valía.

Después de sus presentaciones y de que absolutamente todos sus compañeros se les quedaran mirando durante unos diez minutos, comenzó a impartir la clase de Biología que era la que las tocaba en esos momentos. La morena se dedicó a prestar atención o por lo menos lo intentó ya que el profesor era el más aburrido que había tenido en toda su vida y eso que no era la asignatura de Historia.

-Ha sido horrible –comentó Lucia mientras metía su libro y su cuaderno en la mochila.

-Sí, el profesor es bastante pesado –la apoyó suspirando.

-Pero si has cogido apuntes durante toda la hora, yo a la media hora no podía ni mantenerme despierta –dijo mientras la miraba sorprendida pues ella incluso había pegado alguna cabezadita durante la clase.

-Si no cojo apuntes me aburro más –la contestó Olivia sin más.

En ese momento se dieron la vuelta otra vez los chicos.

-¿Qué clase os toca ahora? –les preguntó Brady con una sonrisa.

-A mí me toca álgebra –comentó Olivia poniendo cara de desesperación.

Era la asignatura que más odiaba del mundo. Y había esperado a los dos últimos años para impartirla.

-Tú eres de las mías –comentó poniendo una cara parecida a la de la chica que la hizo reír- has esperado al último momento para matricularte de la peor de todas.

La cogió del brazo y la sacó de la clase mientras se despedía con la mano de Lucia que se quedaba hablando con Collin ya que les tocaba Cálculo a los dos.

-¿Qué piensas del instituto? –le preguntó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta su próxima clase.

-No está mal, es más pequeño que el de mi ciudad pero bueno… lo esperado –le contestó.

Muchos de los otros estudiantes se dirigían a sus próximas clases mientras que otros estaban en la puerta de algunas hablando entre ellos incluso había dos chicos pasándose una pelota de fútbol americano que fueron reprendidos por uno de los profesores. Un chico que estaba apoyado en una de las taquillas que había a los lados del pasillo le llamó la atención. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Era más alto que su compañero y tenía la típica piel cobriza de un chico de la Push. De repente dirigió su mirada hacia ella pillándola mirándole y le sonrió. Olivia no sabía dónde meterse y como siempre que algo la avergonzaba sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más oscuro que el de su camiseta, cosa que era difícil y apartó la vista rápidamente muerta de vergüenza.

Brady estaba hablando sobre algo pero por suerte para ella no se había dado cuenta ni de que no le estaba escuchando ni de la situación así que empezó a asentir por lo que intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación sin mucho éxito. Justo antes de entrar en la clase detrás de él no pudo resistir la tentación y volvió su mirada hacia el chico que para sorpresa de ella seguía mirándola por lo que se apresuró a entrar.

-¡Brady! –saludó una chica emocionada desde una de las mesas levantando su mano.

Olivia se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la chica. Tenía un cabello castaño largo con tirabuzones y una piel de porcelana que la daba aspecto de ángel. Además de una sonrisa de marfil encantadora. Parecía de esas personas de las que te resulta fácil hacer amigos.

Se encaminamos hacia su mesa. Olivia se sintió un poco cohibida pensando en no querer molestar a la chica y a Brady pues parecían ser buenos amigos o incluso novios por el entusiasmo con el que ella le había saludo y no quería que se sintieran obligados a estar con ellas por el hecho de ser nueva pero como no conocía a nadie más les siguió.

-Hola, Nessie –la saludó Brady con una sonrisa- te presento a Olivia Campbell, una de las chicas nuevas.

-Hola, yo soy Nessie –le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa aun en su cara.

-Que nombre más original –la contestó ella mientras se la estrechaba.

-Es un apodo, en realidad me llamo Renesmee –le pareció un nombre rarísimo pues nunca había oído ese nombre en nadie- Brady tu siéntate en otro sitio y deja que Oli se siente conmigo ¿te puedo llamar así, verdad?

-Claro –respondió ella pues era el apodo con el que usaban todos sus amigos.

-¡Genial! viene una chica nueva y ya me abandonas –le contestó el chico haciéndose el molesto aunque en realidad se notaba que lo decía en bromas.

Ella le sacó la lengua y se dirigió hacia Olivia.

-Me encanta el conjunto que llevas ¿dónde te lo has comprado? –le preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

Y así es como empezó una pequeña charla sobre moda que paró cuando llegó el profesor pero rápidamente volvió al acabar la clase.

-Tienes que venir un día a mi casa –comentó Nessie mientras se dirigían a la clase de Francés. Brady se había ido pues le tocaba otra asignatura- mi hermana Alice tiene un armario gigante. ¡Te encantaría! Seguro que os llevaríais muy bien.

-Me encantaría –la verdad es que consideraba que su armario era lo suficientemente grande sobre todo desde que su madre comenzó a intentar recuperar su cariño pero conocer el armario de otra siempre era emocionante- ¡Lucy! –exclamó, la chica castaña que estaba con Collin dirigiéndose hacia la misma clase que ellas se giró y nos sonrió- esta es Nessie- la presenté a su nueva amiga.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola! –se estrecharon la mano y se sonrieron.

-Bueno chicas yo me voy que solo estaba acompañando a Lucia para que no se perdiera ¡nos vemos! –dijo el chico mientras se despedía con la mano y se dirigía a la dirección por la que ellas habían venido.

Entraron en el aula y Olivia dejó que Nessie y Lucy se sentaran juntas para que así se conocieran un poco más. Nunca le había importado estar sola así que se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba libre dos espacios más allá de ellas. Al final, justo cuando iba a empezar la clase, entró una chica rubia apresurada y se sentó a su lado. Le sonaba de haberla visto en la clase anterior.

-Soy Alenda –se presentó con una sonrisa que en opinión de la morena era bastante falsa.

-Olivia.

-¿De dónde eres? –preguntó mientras observaba al profesor para que no la pillara hablando.

-Nueva Orleans –la dijo imitándola.

-¡Oh! Una vez estuve allí, me encantó. Es muy romántica y artística-comentó.

-Sí, es verdad.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo? –Olivia se sorprendió pues no conocía de nada a la chica y ya la intentaba dar un consejo pero aun así afirmó con la cabeza más por curiosidad que por otra cosa- yo que tú no me juntaría con ciertas personas.

-¿Ciertas personas? –inquirió la chica mirándola confusa.

-Sí, he visto que habéis amigado algo tú y la otra nueva con Collin y Brady y ahora con Renesmee –hizo una pausa- Son peligrosos.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó impactada pues ninguno de los tres le había parecido peligroso. Los chicos eran muy altos y daban un poco de impresión pero no había visto ninguna muestra de agresividad en ellos.

-No sé sabe muy bien en qué está metidos pero… ¿les has visto? Los dos son muy altos y musculosos y sus amigos también. Les diferenciaras por eso. Salen con chicos más mayores y se rumorea que son traficantes de drogas o algo peor –lo dijo todo de carrerilla sin ninguna pausa aprovechando que el profesor estaba girado hacia el encerado.

-Gracias por decírmelo –la cotestó Olivia con una media sonrisa fingida- pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Nessie con ellos de todas formas?

-Sale con uno de ellos – ¡Oh claro, Brady! Pensó ella.

No había cosa que Olivia Campbell más odiase que a la gente que rumoreaba cosas sobre otra gente sin ni siquiera estar seguros de que esos rumores eran ciertos. Y sobre todo odiaba que la gente intentara que otra gente pensara o hiciera lo mismo que ellos. Para ella, Brady y Collin no se parecían en nada a los traficantes de drogas ni de las películas ni de la televisión. Además, ¡tenían 16 años! ¿Cómo iban a ser traficantes? Había mucha gente alta y musculosa por el mundo, solo hacía falta genética y hacer deporte. Respecto a lo de ir con chicos mayores, ella misma en su ciudad también salía con gente más mayor y eso no tenía qué ver. Aun así se guardó el dato de la chica rubia por si veía algo raro. Más valía ser precavida. Ç

El primer día de instituto de Lucia tampoco estaba yendo nada mal. Al menos mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Primero había conocido a Olivia que le cayó bien desde el principio porque se la veía claramente por su forma de hablar que era una chica sincera, de esas que si algo te queda mal o te tiene que decir ¡oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Te lo dice. Y ese era el tipo de amiga que le gustaba. Luego había conocido a Brady y a Collin que le cayeron genial y Collin en particular que era muy gracioso. Más de una vez le riñó el profesor de Cálculo por hacerla reír. Y luego estaba Nessie. En el primer momento que la vio se quedó pasmada. Era la chica más guapa que había visto. Era indescriptible. En ese momento le cayó algo mal pues odiaba terriblemente a las chicas creídas pero al conocerla fue todo lo contrario. Era… natural. Y eso le gustaba.

Y, ahí, estában las tres. Las tres mosqueteras pensó la castaña. Pero eso era algo no lo iba a decir en alto pues no quería que pensaran que era una completa friki. Acababan de entrar en la cafetería que le sorprendió por lo grande que era. Tenía una parte del self-service donde se podía comprar lo que quisieras y luego mesas redondas negras con bancos fijos alrededor. Todo casi igual a su antiguo instituto. Se dirigían a coger una bandeja cada una para decidir su comida cuando Nessie saludó a Collin con la mano en una de las mesas y en ese momento se quedó sorprendida. En la mesa había otros dos chicos aún más altos que ellos de espaldas a ellas. Pensó en qué diablos comían en La Push para ser tan altos pues a ella siempre la había gustado la idea de ser más alto pero no había podido ser sobre todo por la genética de su madre que era aún más pequeña que ella.

-¡Oh no! –gimió Olivia mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo hacia la mesa de los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Lucia extrañada pues apenas llevaban cuatro horas en el instituto ¿qué podía haber pasado?

No le contestó pero se inclinó hacia Nessie y le susurró para que solo lo oyeran ella y la castaña:

-¿No iremos a sentarnos allí, verdad?

-Claro, son mis amigos ¿por qué? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-Mmm… bueno es que ese chico el de la derecha que está de espaldas me pilló mirándole en el pasillo, cuando lo veas entenderás por qué –le aclaró a Lucia sonriendo nerviosa- aparté la vista y al volverla me seguía mirando y no sé, me sentí un poco incómoda.

-No te preocupes. Eso es que le gustas, te lo digo yo que le conozco –la saltó Nessie guiñándola un ojo.

-Eso no me tranquiliza y, además, dudo que le gusté –empezó a hacer el movimiento de dedos que hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa que en el que movía los dedos como si estuviera tecleando un piano. Lucía se dio cuenta de eso y se apiado de ella.

-Si la situación se vuelve tensa, pondré una excusa y saldremos de allí pitando –sonreió intentando animarla.

-¿Lo harías? Oh, gracias –dijo ésta mientras le daba un medio abrazo con una de las manos ya que con la otra sujetaba su bandeja.

Una vez escogieron lo que querían comer ese día se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los chicos. A Lucia le pareció raro que Nessie no tuviera ninguna amiga chica pero a ella muchas veces lr había pasado lo mismo, al final siempre de llevaba mejor con ellos así que no le dio importancia. Además, seguramente muchas chicas del instituto la tendrían envidia. Era guapísima. Y los celos eran muy malos.

Se sentó al lado de Collin que comenzó a presentarles a los dos chicos. Primero les presentó a Tyler, el chico del que había hablado Olivia. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente pero supo llevarlo bien con una pequeña sonrisa que él le devolvió encantando sonrojándose ligeramente también. Eso le hizo pensar que puede que ambos se pillaran observando al otro y sonrió por dentro.

Y luego le vio a él. Tenía ese toque aniñado pero a la vez de hombre maduro. Su cuerpo musculoso era perfecto y su mirada era oscura y peligrosa. Era hermoso. Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un buen rato pues Brady que se había dado cuenta de la situación de su amigo carraspeó ligeramente para que reaccionara. Y entonces él le extendió la mano con una sonrisa apresurado.

-Soy Seth Clearwater.

-Lucia pero puedes llamarme Lucy –y en el momento que nuestras manos se pusieron en contacto una corriente eléctrica les recorrió por todo el cuerpo haciendo que por primera vez en su vida se sintieran vivos. O al menos más vivos que antes.

Lucy asustada por ese sentimiento le soltó la mano rápidamente con miedo de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de ellos aunque sabía que era imposible y le sonrió. Le costó pero intentó dejar de mirarle durante todo el almuerzo. En algunas ocasiones lo consiguió. Y en otras su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de él que no apartaba la vista de ella en ningún momento lo que la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

Por lo demás, la comida pasó prácticamente sin incidentes importantes excepto por una pequeña confusión ya que Olivia había dado por sentado que Brady y Nessie estaban juntos y estos rápidamente lo negaron riéndose ellos mismos de la idea y aclarando que solo eran amigos. Olivia por su parte hablaba cada vez más con Tyler y parecía que ambos se gustaban. Lucia sin embargo no habló mucho confundida por la situación que había tenido con Seth y los sentimientos que eso la habían generado. En ese momento tenía un enorme lío en su cabeza que no se le borraría en días.

* * *

><p>Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero tuve un mes en general muy ajetreado y sobre todo las ultimas dos semanas. Intentaré subir al menos un capítulo a la semana y si hay suerte dos. Muchas gracias a las que le dais a favoritos y me comentais. Se agradece mucho y anima a continuar escribiendo.<p>

Un saludo y un abrazo gigante!


	3. Chapter 3: Preparativos y una charla

**Preparativos y una charla interesante**

Lucia estaba en su última clase del día sentada junto a Collin que miraba ceñudo al profesor mientras el resolvía un problema en la pizarra. Tanto él como ella no se estaban enterando de nada. Habían empezado las clases hacia una semana y no habían parado de hacer deberes. Por un momento había pensado que al ser una escuela de la reserva las clases no iban a ser tan duras como en Port Angeles pero se equivocaba y mucho.

Por otro lado, por fin era viernes e iban a salir esa noche a la única discoteca cercana a La Push que estaba situada a las afueras de Forks. En un principio solo iban solo las chicas pero en cuanto les escucharon hablar sobre ello en la comida los chicos también se apuntaron así que irían en grupo. No le importaba porque le encantaba estar con ellos eran muy amables y buenos con ella y todo el rato se estaban metiendo unos con otros, cosa que les hacía reír a las tres. Y, sobre todo, a Nessie y a ella cuando vacilaban a Tyler con Olivia y él se ponía rojo como un tomate y les lanzaba lo que pillaba a la cara y ellos sorprendentemente siempre lo esquivaban. Por supuesto, Olivia no solía estar presente en esos momentos porque sino se habría muerto de vergüenza y no habría vuelto al instituto.

El único que no vacilaba nunca a Tyler era Seth. Esos días estaba bastante callado. Nessie decía que no solía serlo que no sabía que le pasaba últimamente pero Lucia apenas le oía decir cuatro palabras en su presencia. Por eso, se sorprendió cuando el día anterior la había hablado a la salida del instituto.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te molestes, iré con Olivia y su hermano en coche ya quedé con ellos –Seth puso una cara de dolor en su rostro al haber sido rechazado por la chica.

-Bueno pues te acompaño mientras les esperas –y cambió su cara a una de completa felicidad con una sonrisa que a Lucia le resultó tan mona que creía que se iba a derretir allí mismo.

Le estuvo preguntando por lo típico que hacía todo el mundo que si le gustaba la reserva, que qué tal lo profesores. Y pronto llegaron Olivia y Thomas que le saludaron y corrieron al coche para intentar mojarse lo mínimo posible ya que estaba jarreando. Ella se despidió de Seth con una sonrisa y les siguió.

Sonó el timbre por lo que empezó a recoger sus cosas pero se fijó en que Collin seguía quieto en el sitio mirando hacia el encerado concentrado.

-Collin, ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó intentando aguantarse la risa ya que tenía tal cara de concentración que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

-No entiendo nada de este problema ni de ninguno –le contestó mirándola entristecido.

-Si quieres podemos estudiar juntos mañana por la tarde y así igual entre los dos entendemos algo –le sugerió ésta no muy segura de si aceptaría ya que hacía apenas cinco días que se conocíamos.

-Estaría genial –una sonrisa triunfal asomó en su cara pero Lucia apenas se dio cuenta- Podemos ir a mi casa –comentó.

-Vale pues quedamos así.

Salieron juntos de clase y se dirigieron hacia el hall que era donde había quedado con sus nuevas amigas pues iban a comer en casa de Olivia y luego a prepararse para salir esa noche. Ella ya llevaba sus cosas en la mochila aunque su amiga había insistido que tenía todo lo necesario para todas.

Se unió a sus amigas en el aparcamiento y se despidió de Collin con la mano mientras se montaban en el coche de Thomas para ir a su casa.

-¿Estáis emocionadas por lo de esta noche? –preguntó Nessie que se había sentado a su lado en el coche.

-Más bien tengo la esperanza de que la discoteca merezca la pena –comentó Olivia girándose hacia ellas desde el asiento delantero.

Nessie la sacó la lengua mientras Lucia se reía. Olivia vivía un poco resignada por el cambio de vivir en una ciudad grande a vivir en la reserva pero para ella no era tan diferente. Sí, no se podía ir al cine siempre que querías o de compras y no había tanta diversidad de gente pero como era nueva y no conocía a nadie en ese sentido para ella todo estaba bien y era nuevo. No era como si conociera a la gente de toda su vida.

-¿Vais a salir esta noche? –preguntó Thomas interesado.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –inquirió Olivia suspicaz.

-No me lo habías dicho –hizo una pausa- ¿lo saben papa y mama?

-Sí, se le pregunté y me dijeron que sí.

-Pensé que no te iban a volver a dejar salir después de lo de la última vez –le respondió pensativo.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Llegaron a casa de sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia la cocina para poner la comida.

-¿No están tus padres? –le preguntó Nessie.

-No, están trabajando los dos en Seattle hoy –le respondió Olivia mientras sacaba del horno una lasaña recién hecha.

La castaña se preguntó quién la había preparado pero no quise decir nada ya que no quería molestarla. Al fin y al cabo apenas se conocían de una semana. Thomas se cogió su comida y se marchó a su habitación para no molestar a las chicas y la verdad es que lo agradecieron ya que no tenía mucha confianza con él aunque siempre era simpático con ellas.

-¿A qué se refería tu hermano antes? –Nessie no se cortaba nunca en preguntar pero Lucia le agradeció mentalmente la pregunta pues ella también se había quedado con la intriga.

-¡Ah! Nada, una tontería –suspiró mientras revolvía la comida de su plato- digamos que este verano me pasé un poco con la bebida en una fiesta, llegué a casa borracha y me pillaron.

-Yo nunca he bebido.

-¡¿En serio?! –preguntaron Oli y Lucy a la vez.

-Sí, este el primer año que me dejan salir de fiesta.

-A mí el año pasado solo me dejaron salir un par de veces en ocasiones especiales, te entiendo –comentó la castaña recordando las discusiones que tenía con su madre.

-Yo salía siempre que quería mis padres no suelen estar frecuentemente en casa ya que viajan mucho pero bueno ese día sí que estaban en casa –sacudió la cabeza como intentando olvidar esos recuerdos- si queréis podemos beber esta noche.

-No nos venderán –afirmó Lucia pues ya lo había intentado alguna vez con una amiga y tuvieron que pedir a un chico mayor que se lo comprara.

-Tengo un carné falso –le contestó Olivia con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

En el instituto de Lucia muchas chicas tenían carnés falsos pero nunca se llegó a enterar como los conseguían. Suponía que pagando a otro estudiante pero nunca se le había ocurrido comprarse uno.

Una vez habían comido subieron a la habitación de Olivia. Lucia se quedó sorprendida por lo grande que era y aunque intentó disimular no funcionó mucho. Nessie, sin embargo, entró como si fuera suya.

-Mi madre se ha pasado ¿verdad? –le preguntó Olivia un poco tímida.

Había veces que parecía mucho más extrovertida que Lucia como cuando les había contado lo del alcohol o lo del carné falso pero luego le chocaba totalmente su personalidad era bastante tímida todo lo contrario a lo que podía pensar de una chica que hacía ese tipo de cosas con su edad.

-¡Qué fotos más bonitas! –exclamó Nessie sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos- ¿Dónde las has comprado?

Se acercó a ella que estaba observando unos portarretratos grande con unas fotos de un puerto y de una calle en la que había gente pintando y un mimo imitando a un señor. Estaban colgadas en la pared y eran muy bonitas sobre todo la de la calle con gente pintando.

-Las he hecho yo –comentó Olivia mientras sacaba del armario tres cajas y las posaba sobre su cama.

-Son muy bonitas –expuso la chica entusiasmada- ¿tienes más? –preguntó interesada.

-Sí, pero ya os las enseñaré otro día.

-¿Qué hay en esas cajas? –preguntó Lucy suponiendo que Oli no quería enseñárselas por timidez decidiendo ayudarla antes de Nessie la insistiera más.

-Pues pintauñas, maquillaje, de todo.

Olivia Campbell no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la discoteca de Forks se pudiera comparar con las de Nueva Orleans estaba ligeramente emocionada. En parte era porque iba a salir con las chicas por primera vez y estaba segura de que ya por eso se lo iba a pasar bien.

Llevaban desde la salida del instituto en su casa, primero habían comido y ahora estaban terminando de pintarse las uñas mientras hablaban de cosas del instituto sobre todo de los profesores a los que estaba odiando cuando apenas llevaba una semana de clase. El único que de verdad le gustaba era el de arte pero era difícil que no le gustara el profesor de arte con lo que le encantaba dibujar.

Nessie había visto una de sus fotografías y aunque le encantaba que le alagaran en parte le daba un poco de vergüenza. Le gustaba mucho coger la cámara y perderse por la ciudad a fotografiar todo lo que le llamara la atención pero en la reserva no tenía muchas opciones aunque Thomas había sugerido que igual el bosque estaría bien. Lo probaría un día de estos después de que se comprara unas botas para caminar por allí ya que aún no tenía el calzado adecuado.

-Entonces ¿quiénes iremos? –preguntó Lucia interesada.

Lucia le había caído bien desde el principio sobre todo porque no iba a tener que pasar el calvario de ser nueva sola. Pero cuando la conoció, aún le gustó más, era decidida, divertida e impulsiva. Había ido muchas veces a fiestas pero estaba segura de que ella sabía cómo divertirse incluso más que ella misma.

-Pues irán Seth, Collin, Brady, Tyler, Quil, Jake y Embry –enumeró Nessie con los dedos.

-Tú novio es Jake ¿no? –la preguntó interesada.

-Ojalá –suspiró Nessie apenada.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? –inquirió Olivia.

-A mí me gusta pero yo creo que a él no le gusto.

-Te lleva todos los días al instituto y luego te va a buscar si eso no es amor… -comentó Lucia.

-Explícate –le pidió la morena ya que no entendía nada pues después de haber dado por sentado que Brady era su novio, ahora también lo había hecho con Jacob y también se equivocaba. No tenía intuición en absoluto.

-A mí me gusta desde hace años y por un momento pensé que yo a él también pero ni siquiera me ha besado nunca ni ha pasado más de lo que amigos se refiere así que creo que solo me quiere como una amiga –bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Eso es imposible Nessie eres guapísima y estas muy buena –le dijo Lucia confiada.

Ese comentario les hizo reír a las tres tanto que no pudimos seguir la conversación hasta que volvieron a recuperar el aliento.

-¿El problema está en que no estás segura de si a él le gustas? –concluyó Olivia.

-Exacto.

-Bueno eso es muy fácil de averiguar –le dijo mientras cogía un pintauñas lila para sus manos- ponle celoso.

-¿Celoso? –preguntó ella insegura.

-Claro, Nessie –afirmó Lucia-. Tienes que acercarte a algún chico en la disco para ver si él reacciona –añadió pensando exactamente en lo mismo que su amiga.

-¿Estáis seguras? –aún tenía la duda en la cara.

-Sí, si le gustas lo sabrás porque se subirá por las paredes y si no le gustas pues como dice mi madre "un clavo saca otro clavo"-dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- y a vivir la vida. No vas a estar toda tu vida detrás de él si él no quiere nada contigo.

-Tenéis razón, voy a hacer eso y a ponerme la ropa más sexy que encuentre.

-Esa es mi chica –le dijo Lucia mientras las tres se reían.

Se dispusó a buscar ropa que tenía de fiesta para enseñársela a las chicas en su armario mientras Nessie había empezado a maquillar a Lucia ya que no solía hacerlo y no tenía mucha práctica.

-¿Y qué te pasa a ti con Tyler? –le preguntó Nessie curiosa mientras cogía el delineador.

Notó como sus mejilla se encendían por lo que dirigió la mirada hacia el armario pues en ese momento estaba llevando algunos vestidos a la cama.

-A mí nada –replicó haciendo que buscaba algo pues ni ella sabía que estaba haciendo ya que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-¡Qué mona! Se pone nerviosa hasta cuando hablamos de él.

La fulminó con la mirada lo que provocó unas sonoras carcajadas de ella y Lucia por lo que se giró enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

-No te enfades, Oli, por favor –Lucia se levantó de la cama poniéndose de rodillas lo que hizo que tanto Nessie como ella se rieran y se le olvidara el enfada.

-Tú a él le gustas –atacó Nessie una vez que Lucia dejo de hacer el payaso y se volvió a colocar para que ella la siguiera maquillando.

-No me conoce de nada –contraataqué la morena.

-Os gustáis los dos y se nota a la legua –atacó Lucia.

-Está bien, puede que me guste un poco –se rindió suspirando.

-¡Lo sabíamos! –y se lanzaron hacia ella tirándolaa al suelo.

Tyler Sullivan le gusta desde el momento en que le vio. Nunca le había pasado eso antes. Había sido como amor a primera vista aunque ella no creía mucho en ese tipo de cosas. Pero desde el momento en que le vio sintió algo hacia él que no había sentido antes por otra persona. Había tenido otros dos novios en su vida y no le había pasado eso con ninguno de ellos.

Después de ya haberse maquillado y peinado, estuvieron eligiendo la ropa. Nessie eligió lo que Lucia y Olivia apodaron como el vestido putón que era un vestido ajustadísimo negro con un escote corazón que le quedaba justo por debajo del culo y que conjuntó con unos botines que se había traído de tacón de aguja negros y una cazadora de cuero también negra. Lucia por su parte se puso lo que ella había traído. Se trataba de unos pantalones negros ajustados y un top color plata brillante de tirantes que iba a quedar genial en la discoteca así como unos zapatos de aguja. Olivia eligió su falda de cuero negra con un top beige y unos botines negros de aguja.

Al final estábamos listas mucho antes de la hora a la que había quedado Nessie para que Jake les viniera a recoger. Por lo que se quedaron en su habitación hablando.

-¿Y tú Lucia qué hay con Seth? –preguntó Nessie.

Las preguntas que les estaba haciendo Nessie ese día sobre los chicos iban más para informar a la parte de ellos. A Olivia le pareció rara la pregunta pues apenas había visto a Lu tener cuatro palabras con Seth aunque recordó que el otro día a la salida del instituto estaban juntos hablando así que igual iba por ahí la cosa. No tenía ni idea.

-¿Qué pasa con Seth? –preguntó totalmente despistada la castaña pues estaba mirando su móvil.

-¿Te gusta? –insistió ella.

-En este momento de mi vida no quiero saber nada de chicos –dijo tajante.

Nessie y Oli se miraron extrañadas por el tono que ella había utilizado pero tampoco se atrevieron a preguntar. Lucia no estaba preparada para contarle a las chicas pues no tenía la confianza suficiente y no creía tampoco que fuera momento para eso. Además justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa así que se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras.


End file.
